Don't Fence Me In
by Ms. Pickford
Summary: What a shame, Jace and Clary appear to have a mutual hate for one another.. Good thing they got drunk to fix that. :p "I dislike the man, and now I'm having his baby. How did I get here again?"
1. Prologue

**Author's Note/ Disclaimer: **

**I don't own The Mortal Instruments books :) Yea, I think that just about covers it.**

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
><strong>

** -Prologue -  
><strong>

I can't breathe.

The fucking bomb that small red headed woman in front of me dropped has me hyperventilating like a maniac.

I can't catch a breath and I'm pretty sure I'm going to die here on my... my ugly puke green rug. Fuck, now I have to clean that up on top of all this crap.

Forgetting about the newest edition to my problems, I stumbled away from the offending area in search for the bathroom.

Kneeling on the floor, I lifted the toilet lid and stared at it, waiting for the heaving to start up again.

"You don't look so hot."

I turned around and glared. "Thank you sweetheart, I know I'm just about the most attractive guy right now. I appreciate you reminding me of this."

"That's not what I meant. Jace, if you could just-"

I moaned and shook my head, cutting her off. "Nope, not going to happen right now. You caught me at a bad time Fray."

"Like any other time is great for you?"

"Fuck no.." I groaned, grabbing onto the toilet bowl in front of me while breathing in and out roughly through my nose.

Here it comes..

"You don't have to-Oh my god... again?" She squeaked.

I glared in her direction once again, watching her cover her nose with one hand. "Yes princess, you'll be enjoying that lovely stench of your own for a while now, won't you." I smirked.

"I'm just trying to talk to you."

"At a horrible time, might I add. I have the fucking flu Clary!" She flinched at my outburst.

"Excuse me. I hadn't realized that until you vomited all over the floor, you could have told me that before you asked me what I wanted at your doorstep!" She stormed off, slamming the front door as she left.

As if today wasn't bad enough, she just had to tell me something that would make me feel even worse.

If she_ is_ pregnant, no... I know it isn't mine. There's no way in hell she will ever be the mother of my children, or whatever.

"Jace!" I flushed the toilet and struggled to stand up. _Damn_. "I thought I told you to stay in bed. What's this crap on the floor, huh?"

"What do you think it is Alec?"

"You're going to clean this up, I don't care if you're not feeling well either." He pointed at the floor with disgust but I just walked on by to my room, waving him off.

"I'll do it later, I just really need to lie down."

I locked the door behind me, hearing Alec bang on the other side for about a minute until giving up and walking away.

It was then that I could finally fall face first into my pillows and go back to a fitful hellish sleep.

_Fucking Clary Fray._

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**_  
><em>

**Author's Note: **

**Just a slice of that perfection Jace give us, eh?**

**More to come of course :) The introduction of Clary before anything happens with them, and then one of Jace... THEN we can get the ball rolling with this story!**_** Jeez, these two haters are going to have to deal with this situation like two adults.**  
><em>


	2. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

**Author's note:**

I know I told some of you that I was going to post this on Saturday at the latest.. I guess I accidentally lied to you and myself because I ended up changing this chapter completely. Sorry to those few who read the real one the other day before I deleted it. :/

**Chapter Songs:**

Oasis** –** Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Smashing Pumpkins** –** Bullet With Butterfly Wings

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**[9****th**** Grade, 2002]**

"Remember when I was telling you about that aunt of mine passing away the other day?" I frowned at Isabelle sitting across from me at the lunch table. The way she brought it up, as if she were relaying celebrity news was kind of inconsiderate, I thought anyway. "Yeah, so her son Jace is going to live with us now."

"I can't imagine living with people I barely know after such an ordeal." I shook my head with the grief I felt for the boy. "He must be going through such a hard time."

"Yeah, but I heard he was pain in the butt though." I almost choked on the water going down my throat from such a reply.

"That's really not a nice thing to say about someone, especially knowing all that happened to him."

She dipped a carrot in ranch, stirring it around as she thought of what to say, then popped it in her mouth. "Well, Alec's the one who said it first, get mad at him.. And besides, I don't think Jace would want people feeling sorry for him."

"That may be true, but please don't treat him as if he were the annoying little boy that lived across the street and followed you when we were kids."

She slammed her coke on the table. "Wait, how old do you think he is?"

I shrugged. "I don't know.. I was thinking around the age of seven."

"He's a year older than us, dork!" She leaned over the table and slapped my shoulder. "That's for making me laugh and almost shooting soda out of my nose."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so he's fifteen. You should still be nice to the guy even though Alec says otherwise."

She held her hand up to me. "I promise nothing, but I'll try to be as sweet as I can be."

"Good, because he might surprise you." She only smiled at me like I was on something.

88888888

She called me the next day, asking if she could come over because she had to vent about her cousin.

I really felt bad for this guy. I guess his real dad skipped out on him and his mom when he wasn't even a year old, which sucks. And then his step-dad died a few years ago from skin cancer. It's like everyone he knew abandoned him one way or another.

"Iz, you need to be nicer to him. Don't you think that this is how you would act if you lost everyone like he has?"

"Yeah, but I would try to be at least grateful that I wouldn't be stuck in foster care or something."

I sat back against my headboard and turned my tv down. "Just tell me what it is that he did that upset you."

She glared at me and stuck her thumb out. "He ignores me every time I try to talk to him." She pulled out her index finger. "He gives me dirty looks." And there went the middle one. "When I showed him my room, he farted and then left!"

I couldn't stop laughing at that. "Are you kidding me? That's hilarious!"

"It's not funny, this guy has a problem."

"Well, no duh. He's obviously acting out." I bit my lip to stop laughing at her. "Just give him time to adjust. Until then, pretend it doesn't bother you."

"Real nice, Clary." She pushed a hand through her hair. "He's going to be attending our school next week. So you'll see for yourself how he is.. unless you want to come over?" She may have looked pathetic, but I wasn't going to bite on that one. Jace is going through something big, and I don't want to be someone who will only complicate things further for him.

"I think I'll just wait to meet him when he goes to school."

88888888

"Clary!" Isabelle yelled, practically skipping to over to me as soon as finished locking my front door. "Be prepared for anything he says." She whispered.

"Oh jeez, dramatic much?"

She pulled me along by the elbow next door. "I'm not being dramatic." We walked up to Alec and Max waiting by their mother's suburban.

"You look pretty today Clary." Max shyly said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

"Why that's awfully nice of you, thank you." I ruffled his hair, and gave him a hug. "I have something for you." I took off my backpack and handed him a picture I drew of him as a comic book hero.

"Coooooool! Thanks!" He squeezed me tight, beaming at me the entire time.

"You're gonna kill her Max. Ease up, kid." I looked up to who I presumed was Isabelle's newest problem. He didn't look all that bad to me, if anything I had to admit he was pretty good looking with his blond hair in careless curls like that.

"Clary, this is our cousin Jace Wayland." Alec spoke, already sounding bored this morning.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." I held my hand out for him to shake, but all he did was look at it and huffed. "Okay.." I put my hand down and readjusted my backpack over my shoulder.

"She's Izzy's best friend, and she lives next door." Max said happily to Jace. "She rides to school with us because her mom has to go to work." He raised a brow and looked away toward the street, like he didn't really care to know who I was.

I cleared my throat.

Izzy grabbed my arm and squeezed. "I hear you're in the tenth grade." I tried to make conversation with him as Iz just kept squeezing me. "Even though I'm a grade below you, you can always hang out with me and Isabelle. Starting at a new school is hard enough, you know?" I felt nails digging into my arm now.

He turned around and glared. "Oh? Guess I'm hot topic for discussions nowadays, huh?" He sneered to my left at Izzy. "Real nice. You had to tell your best friend all about me right?"

He looked to me. "Did she tell you how much of a fuck up I am?" I shook my head, surprised that he would speak to me that way when all I was trying to do was be nice. "What about how I'm a dick to her every time she annoys me with stupid questions?"

"I-I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

"St-st-stuttering can be a bi-bi-bitch, huh Clary?" I was at a loss for words, I couldn't believe he just did that!

"Knock it off Jace. Iz didn't tell her anything man. Don't pick on her."

"Shut up Alec. I've only been here a week and even I know that Miss. Teenpop can't keep anything to herself."

Mrs. Lightwood walked out of the house, looking fed up with everybody huddled by the car, including myself. "I'm not going to drive you all to school and listen to you argue."

"Then I can stay home, Maryse." Jace put in.

"I don't think so, get in the car now." I don't think I've ever seen Mrs. Lightwood so upset before. Maybe if I backed away far enough, she'll forget I was even here to begin with.

"Clarissa Fray, don't make me call your mother. I know what you're trying to do." I practically frowned at her from being found out. I really didn't want to be stuck the car if Jace was going to be in there as well. "You better wipe that look off your face before it get's stuck that way." I sighed and climbed in beside Jace, who tried to scoot away from me as far as possible.

Before Maryse backed out of the driveway, she looked behind to us and gave us a warning. "One more peep out of any of you and I'll personally walk you to class and announce to your teacher and everyone in there why you're late and how immature you are, understand?" No one said anything in fear that she may do exactly that and then some.

If it was like this when I first met up with them, I wonder how bad it was trying to get ready for school.

**[Jace POV]**

There isn't anyone in the world who knows exactly how I feel, and I'm tried of people thinking that they have any clue at all.

These people may be family, but I don't know them, they aren't even blood relatives of mine. So why should I care about them if everyone I know leaves me in some way or another?

I took out a stick of gum and glanced at Alec in the front seat. I don't think he knows I know, but I do. I can see him staring at me in the visor mirror with that look in his eyes.. He wants me.

I grinned his way and flipped him the bird, that fucker.

Someone quickly kicked the back of my seat as soon as I put my arm down.

I turned around to glare at Isabelle who was looking out the window oblivious, and stopped when Max waved at me with a smile, giving me the finger as well. Clary turned around confused, probably wondering what I was doing and saw Max wagging his middle finger at me. She immediately covered his hand with hers, shaking her head no and looking apologetic to me. I couldn't lie, the kid's dope.

Heck, I almost gave the runt a high five when I walked out of the house this morning. I thought he had himself a little redheaded girlfriend with the way he pressed himself to Clary, he even looked like he was gonna cop a feel. But when Clary looked up at me and stepped away from Max, I immediately realized my mistake as she was curvier in places ten year olds weren't yet.

It's kind of weird, but looking over at her now as she frowns to herself, I can see why Max likes her...

Fuck this shit.

"You need to turn the fucking radio on Maryse."

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Author's Note: **

Ugh, more cussing from this kid.. WHEN WILL IT END?

I like how Isabelle drinks soda and eats carrots for lunch. Haha. I hope this chapter was different from what you were expecting... AND, enjoyable too.

THANK YOU to those who FAVORED and REVIEWED my one shot.. You dirty dirty minded people, you. ;J


	3. Ooh La

**Author's Note:  
><strong>

Oops! Didn't label the last one a chapter. Oh well.. Hey, this is all Jace's point of view! Awesome **:)  
><strong>

**Chapter Songs:**

The Kooks – Ooh La

Mike Snow - Animal

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
><strong>

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**[2008 February]**

This Valentine's Day party blows.

Alec left with some dude wearing a hell of a lot of glitter in one of the bedrooms upstairs, leaving me to feel fucking uncomfortable with a bunch of people I'd rather not give a fuck about. He's done this to me on more than one occasion before and frankly, I feel like I'm getting too old for this shit.

Going out and getting laid by some skinny with a top rack weighing her down was very enjoyable, I admit that, but after seeing some of my friends having kids so young to people they don't fucking know made me realize that I didn't want to end up like them. Or maybe I just became bored with my high school ways when I passed the legal age of acceptance for this kind of behavior.

"Playing chess is looking pretty fun right about now." I grinned at Isabelle as she scanned the room with a freshly new coke attached to her hand. The girl was addicted to it in a bad way. "Maybe you can leave Alec here while you go back home. I can see how annoyed you are."

"Why did you even come here to begin with? I thought you and River Cuomo had plans to, _you know._" I waggled my eyebrows at her and laughed when she started blushing. "His glasses are a turn on for you, aren't they?"

"Shut up, he does _not _look like him."

"Jeez, you're no fun to tease." I threw a chip in my mouth and frowned when I realized how stale it was. "Gross.."

"Why aren't you out on a date with some poor girl with low self esteem? Isn't that what guys do nowadays?"

I scoffed at her. "After that bitch cheated on me with another chick, it kind of got me thinking about how I was just a lay to her like all the other girls were to me. Didn't like it too much, you know?"

She placed her hand on forearm in an attempt to be sympathetic. "Is that really why?"

I shrugged her off and put my paper plate down on the table."Some of it, yeah.. I don't really want to talk about it here though so..." I nodded at her and asked why she and her beau were here again.

"Is it such a bad thing for us to want to keep you company? Alec's a jerk for ditching you like this, especially since you didn't want to come in the first place." I smiled at my cousin, she really was a cool person once you got to know her.

"You really have it bad for this guy, don't you?" I asked, taking a sip of my water.

"What? I didn't even bring him up." I grinned and made kissy faces at her. "Cut that out, that is not how we are." I just nodded and decided to tease her again. She makes it so easy. "Don't you even think about it."

I jutted out my bottom lip and started singing. "_Woo-ee-oo, I look just like Buddy Holly. Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore_.. _I don't care what they say about us anyway_."

"Oh my god, shut up before I smack you." She whined.

"_I don't care 'bout that." _I laughed. "I know that's your ringtone for him, Don't lie."_  
><em>

"Argh, why do you always have to be so-" I held my hand up to her as I felt my pants vibrating.

"Hold that thought, someone's calling me." I smiled. She was so tick off at me as I reached into my pocket for the phone. I looked at the screen and read private number. "Why do these numbers always call me?... Hello?" I asked to the other person on the line.

"Oh, thank goodness you picked up. I tried calling Isabelle a little while ago but she didn't answer." I looked at Iz and motioned for her to check her cell phone for anything. Whoever this was that called me is obviously a contact of hers.

"I have Isabelle with me right here, do you want to speak with her?"

"Oh, no. Jace, I'm looking for Clary. She's been out longer than she said she was going to be and I'm worried because she's not answering her phone."

Great, it was her mother.

"Jocelyn," Isabelle's eyes widened once she realized who our private number was. "I wouldn't know where Clary is. I haven't seen her all day, did she tell you where she was going?"

I heard paper crinkling on the other line. "She said she was going to... Magnus's house? Isn't he a friend of yours?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea who this Magnus guy is but-" I felt a hand on my arm, I looked at Isabelle and jerked my arm away from her, giving her a _what the fuck_ look.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Jace, is she asking about Magnus?"

"Yeah, she said Clary went to his house a while ago and hasn't come home."

"Well, tell her we'll call or text her when we find Clary."

I put the phone to my shoulder. "Why?"

"Because we're at Magnus's house, dork." I wiped a hand down my face and told Jocelyn I'd call her back. I reached out to take Isabelle's phone from her but she pulled her hand back to her chest so I wouldn't touch it.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I wanted to text Simon, I don't have his number."

"No need, I already texted him while you were on the phone with her mom." She put her phone in her back pocket and didn't say anything more.

"...And?"

"Oh! Ha, yeah, she's in the living room." She put down her coke and started walking. "Always girlfriend troubles with you, isn't it?" She laughed and flipped her hair.

"Yeah, piss off." I grumbled while following her. I hate when she refers to Clary as my girlfriend, fucking grates my nerves..

We walked into the living room and spotted my life's annoying little redhead lying all over some douche trying to feel her up.

"Hey, I know you!" She slurred.

"Yeah, and what do you think you're doing Clary? Are you out of your fricking mind?" Izzy snatched the beer bottle out of her hand and looked down on her in disgust. "What are you even doing here?"

"Jeez, whadda buzz kill you are." She huffed and sat back, her eyes sliding over to me, staring. "Hi." She said simply.

I waved at her and stepped up beside Isabelle. "Clary, I think it's time for you to go home. You've had too much to drink, come on." I tried to reason with her. "You'll feel so much better with some water before you go to bed, don't you think?" I smiled at her in an encouraging manner, she smiled back until she scrunched her face up, probably just realizing what I was saying wasn't agreeable with her plans.

"Leggo of me. I don't wanna go... Leave me alone." She began yanking herself away from us when we successfully got her off of the couch. The douche that was feeling her up a minute ago followed us and pushed his laughable body against mine, invading my personal space.

"Back off." I warned.

"She said to leave her alone." What a scrawny little asshole this guy was. He really thought he was going to take me on.

"Oh, did she now? And just who the fuck are to tell me what to do? I'm taking my friend home, so fuck off." I was starting to lose any control I had to begin with.

Clary twisted around and shook her head at the guy, giving him a lazy fluttering of her eyes. "Heez not my friend, Chuck." She then wrapped her arms around my waist and sighed as she nuzzled me. "He's my lover." Jesus Christ..

"My name's Jake.." I pulled her away with me to the front door and walked out of the house.

She looked up at me and smiled. "You smell sooo good... Mmm, _really_ good."

I gave her a tight lipped smile. "That's nice.." I tugged her along to my car and sent Isabelle a text about taking Clary home with me, and to tell Jocelyn this as well. I really didn't want to call her mom back while Clary was saying God knows what in the background. Iz sent a text back saying she would do as I asked, and that she Simon were going to follow us home in his truck. I buckled Clary in the passengers seat and took the drivers for myself.

Fuck me, she's like the piece of meat stuck in your teeth, annoying as hell.

"Ohh, Jace.." She sat up and grabbed at my jacket, pulling me closer to her. "Let's make out while we'll still young. I know that's what you want to do, you sexy man, you... _Ahh_.."

I pushed her off of me. "Keep your hands to yourself Clarissa." I started the car and drove off to our houses. This was almost as bad as when she got drunk for the first time last year.

88888888

"_Jacey, why are you always mean to me?" She whined. "Don't you like me?" I took a deep breath to try and relax. I scooted away from her, but she just scooted closer than she was before. _

_She placed a hand on my face and sighed. "So pretty.."_

"_Clary, you need to stop." I looked up and found Isabelle laughing at the both of us while covering a hand over her mouth. "Help me out, will you? She's your friend, she'll listen to you."_

"_Nope. This is quite entertaining."_

"_Hmmph.. Just tell me to stop this agony in- In my heart." She hiccuped and patted her left boob.  
><em>

_I sighed and took her face in my right hand, gently urging her away from me. "I don't hate you."_

_Her face lit up._ "_So you like me?"_

"_No-"_

"_He likes me!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed herself to me. "Does that make you my boyfriend now?" My eyes must have bugged out from such a question. Drunk Clary is the complete opposite of sober Clary, that's for sure. I never would have expected her to ever act this way towards me, this was all so weird and uncomfortable. _

_I peeled her off of me and slowly made my exit from her space. "I'm going to go now." She tried to follow me but i closed the door on her.  
><em>

_Isabelle caught up to me and slapped my shoulder a few minutes later. "Congratulations! Looks like you got yourself a winnner, pretty boy!" She laughed._

88888888

"Put your seat belt back on before I stop the car and do something I will regret later." I ordered, noticing her body creeping closer to me in the corner of my eye.

"Are you gonna spank me?" She giggled. I looked over at her and saw her biting her finger, trying to look innocent as she batted her eyes at me.

"Knock it off. I mean it." I growled.

"Cheese and rice, you're grumpy." She opened my console. "Oooooh, a camera!" Before I could reach to take it away from her, she started snapping pictures.

I tried to get the camera away from her without looking away from the road, but that was turning out to be a much more difficult thing to do than I expected. "Give it back Clary. You're going to break it." I begged.

"If you want it so bad you're going to have to kiss me."

My foot pressed on the gas a little harder than I intended from what she was suggesting "Forget that, I'm never getting it back, am I?"

"Nope!" She giggled again, settling back and pointing the camera at me, taking five pictures at a time.

"And she wonders why we don't get along." I said to myself, still driving as Clary took pictures with my camera, which will probably never come out because of the dark. "You're wasting the battery, I hope you know." She shrugged at me and continued on with what she was doing.

Well, at least she wasn't taking her seat belt off again, or grabbing at me. That, I was thankful for.

**:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D**

**Author's Note:**

Ooh, a far leap from the last chapter, no?

Don't worry, all will become clear in time. Clary and Jace like to think about the past between them, so I'm sure some things you didn't know will eventually pop up as to why they are the way they are.. Especially after what you just read in this chapter. :D

Some confusion for the road there is good for the read, you all know they don't like one another, but learning why and getting over it is why you're here, right?

I think the next chapter is rather_.. enjoyable. ;)  
><em>


	4. Please, Forgive Me

You can't imagine how horrible I feel about not uploading any new chapters to this story.. Not to mention my VERY late explanation. :\

My laptop and I have had many problems in the past, and I knew it was just a matter of time until it officially happened.

Sure, we'd forgive one another for the abuse we unknowingly gave, but I think we finally called it quits when he refused to hold a charge for me… That was when I knew I was dumped for good. :'(

You can all thank my knucklehead of a dog for making this possible. He likes to sit next to, or on your feet, and it just so happened that I was using the laptop when he did this. Yes, he plopped himself down on the cord and pulled it pretty hard, wagging his tail as he looked up at me with a twinkle in his eye.

Sigh…. And it's not just the cord, it's inside the laptopp itself.

I wish I had the money to fix again, but I really don't have the extra cash to put towards it. All I have is my phone for internet use, and sadly, there is no way for me to write and upload any new chapters from there.

Don't get mad if you're wondering why I can update you on this information if I don't have a computer, my friend was very kind to let me use hers so I could do this… I just wish I had thought to ask her sooner.

Gah! It's so sad, because besides the new chapter I was going to post to you guys, I had a new oneshot I had been working on for three weeks that I was almost done with. Yes, it was a very long one, and I thought it was cute.. I tried very hard on the subtle sexiness of Jace!

Oooooh, I am so upset about that last part, you have no idea.


End file.
